If You Could See Me Now, Would You Love Me Again?
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: Spencer and Toby went their separate ways and left the two blue-eyed children. But when the blue-eyed children cross paths, they uncover the truth about their real parents and go on a journey to bring their family back together. But will going through pain, betrayal, secrets, lies, heartbreak, and conflicts be worth it for the one thing they want their parents to feel again: Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another one of my original stories. I think by the short summary you know what's going to go down here.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Spencer smiled as she saw her friends laughing in the living room. Hanna was half-drunk and half-sober, while Emily and Aria were laughing at her. Spencer looked around the room of crowded teenagers as she tried to look for Toby. Lately, she hadn't seen him but they had come together to the graduation party Hanna was throwing.

Toby had been acting strange lately and he was starting to scare Spencer a bit. The girls had been noticing his change in behavior as well. He had been being cold towards Spencer and he rarely wanted to be with her. Something was up, but Spencer didn't know what it was...unless...

"Spencer? Hello? Earth to Spencer?" Toby said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh what? Oh! Toby, I was looking for you!" Spencer said with a smile.

"Sure you were," Toby mumbled.

Spencer could hear him clearly though and that's when she was fed up with him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs even as he protested. They went into Hanna's room and she closed the door and faced him with her arms crossed.

"Why are we here?" Toby asked throwing his head back.

"Because I want to know what the hell is up with you!" Spencer said.

Toby glared at her. "I think you _know_ what's up."

Spencer looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Damn it Spencer!" Toby exclaimed. "I think you know what the damn problem is!"

"I really don't!" she yelled.

"Then explain this," he said and took out his phone and showed her a picture of the object.

Spencer took at step back from him and her eyes softened. "Toby...I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You lied to me. Spencer! For God's sake you're pregnant! I can't..." he paused for a moment and blinked back tears. "I can't be in the baby's life. I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because...I'm barely starting to be an adult, I can barely pay the rents in the loft, and my boss isn't paying me enough. You really think I'd be a suitable father? And I don't think your parents would support us either," he explained sadly.

Spencer stood up straighter and frowned. "So, you're telling me to get an abortion?"

"No...not necessarily-"

"N-not necessarily? Toby! You're telling me to _kill_ a child that hasn't even been born yet!"

"I never said that! Look, I can't be the father and your parents aren't going to be very supportive! How are you going to raise it? Huh?"

"I can't believe you," she snapped and started to leave the room, but Toby grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently. "I just can't be in this baby's life for so many reasons. I want to, but I can't and it's just too hard to explain."

"You're awful, but I still love you," she whispered.

He pulled back and cupped her face. "No matter what, I love you, okay? Never forget that I do and that you will always be my first, most truest love ever."

"I won't," she said. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

You would think everyone lived happily ever after, but no. After the graduation party, Spencer had found out that Toby had packed his bags and left Rosewood the next day and he had taken the truck with him. Spencer was devastated that he hadn't even said goodbye, but also because he had left their small family. What would she do now? Abortion? Keep the baby? Adoption? She didn't know yet.

People say love hurts people and tears them apart. They say love is the _end_ of happiness. But some people say that love _is_ happiness. They say love can heal the broken hearts and that no love is the same. People learn that with love, they can accept their differences and be imperfect around each other. Love isn't something that can tame itself. It needs a master to tame it.

But what is true love really? Is it two people in love? Or is it about people who found out they were meant for each other? Those answers aren't the ones. True love is when there are two people who didn't know each other at first and never knew that they were meant for each other. True love isn't just about love, it's about bravery, courage, strength, and taking risks and fighting for the one you love. It's about ups and downs and breakups and makeups. When you connect with that one person, you never forget who they were and what they meant to you. You cherish them in your heart forever. That's what Spencer and Toby learned after they went their separate ways, and ending their love. But they didn't get back together because they realized it on their own. It took a blue-eyed girl and boy to help them realize it.

Only weeks after Toby had left, Spencer found out she wasn't pregnant with his child, but his _children_. Yes, she had twins - a girl named Audah June Hastings and a boy named Dakota Michael Hastings. Audah had Spencer's brown curls and face structure. Dakota had Toby's hair in Spencer's dark color and chin dimple. But you could tell they were twins by their eyes that resembled Toby's.

Though, that wasn't the only problem; Peter and Veronica had forced Spencer to put the twins up for adoption even when she had told them she wanted to keep the twins. Spencer had sadly given them up and never saw them again.

She thought that would be the end of it. She lost Toby and now her children. But what she didn't know was that Audah and Dakota were going to be adopted by the four people she hated the most. Now, Audah, Dakota, Spencer, Toby, and everyone else, were going to experience something that they would _never_ forget.

* * *

**So, should I continue? Reviews much appreciated, but not necessary ;-)**

**-E.V.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thirteen Years Later

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, but I was having Writer's Block and it sucks. Again, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. So, I decided to continue this story and test it out. Just so you all know, Spencer will not be in this chapter, but she will be in the next one. So, here's a new chapter of IYCSMN,WYLMA? (lol, very long abbreviation of this story title...)**_

_**Chapter 2: Thirteen Years Later And You're Still Gone**_

* * *

"_Audah Drake, please come to the office. Audah Drake, please come to the office_," said Mrs. Lyla through the speakers.

Everyone in the classroom looked at Audah as she rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and grabbed her things before leaving the room. She walked down the vacant hallways of Rosewood Middle School and into the office. Mrs. Lyla gestured to the principal's office and Audah nodded before walking in. She threw her bag on the floor and flopped down in the seat in front of Mr. Morgan and looked around the room stupidly.

"Ms. Drake, do you know why you're in here?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Audah asked.

"All right, well, some students caught you vandalizing the girls' restroom the other day in sharpie. You wrote some inappropriate things," he explained.

"And?" she asked raising a brow.

"_And_," he said. "Stunts like that will affect you in bad way which will keep you from graduating."

"I'm an eighth grader, let me live a little, okay?"

"Audah, you need to stop this horrible behavior."

"Oh, so you're telling me to be somebody I'm not? Huh, says the man that tells us to be ourselves."

"That's not what I'm saying. You just need to stop being a foolish girl and start listening-"

"You're not the boss of me. No one is the boss of me, except for me. Now will you excuse me, I have a life to live," Audah said and with that, she got up, grabbed her bag and left the room.

The bell rung and Audah walked over to her locker and saw her best friend Kade waiting for her. He smirked and she rolled her eyes at the light blonde haired boy.

"Before you ask, I vandalized the girls' bathroom," she said.

"Wow. Badass Audah has struck again," Kade teased.

She slapped his toned arm playfully. "Shut up."

"So what did he say to you?" he asked.

"He just said to stop being a foolish girl with a bad behavior, and you know, the usual," she said shrugging.

"But didn't he say to be ourselves-"

"That's what I said!"

"Teachers," he breathed.

"More like adults," she corrected.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway. "C'mon, we're going to be late for English."

Most people, when they met Audah Drake, would think she was _Miss Perfect_ and _Goody-Two-Shoes_, but they were wrong. Once they got to know her, they learned that she was the baddest girl at Rosewood Middle School. People were actually scared of her at times because when Audah wants to do something, she'll do it and if you force her to do something...well, you'll end up with a broken thumb.

"_If you don't mess with Audah, Audah won't mess with you_," was the saying.

But some people liked Audah. She wasn't all that mean, she was usually nice to newcomers and her friends, but she was always with Kade. With shaggy, light blonde hair, toned body, and relaxing light brown eyes, Kade Reyes was probably the cutest boy at school. Some girls still didn't even know why he hung out with Audah, but that's because they had been best friends since they were kids.

Audah and Kade entered the English classroom and took their seats next to each other.

"Okay class," Mrs. Montgomery began. "This week's assignment is...family."

"What does she mean?" Kade asked.

"I think she's gonna explain soon," Audah said.

"And by family I mean your _actual_ families. But you have two options; you can do a regular family essay, or you can do a before and after family story," she said. "A regular family essay is where you write about the pros and cons about your family, what you've inherited from them, and most importantly, what life lessons they have taught you. The before and after essay is about how your family is right now and then when you do the after part of the essay, you'll explain how your family has changed."

A blonde girl raised her hand. "When are these essays due?"

"The regular family one is due in three weeks. So is the before and after one, but that one is a bit different. If you're doing the before and after essay, then the before part of your essay is due in three weeks. The after essay we'll be working on in April so you have a good seven months to work on it. It's September right now so just worry about your before part of the essay. Now, I'll give you the rest of the period for writer's workshop. Go to town," Mrs. Montgomery said and everyone got to work.

Audah thought for a moment about which essay she would be doing. After a few minutes she began writing quickly. In over four minutes she was already done with her first piece of paper and starting her second one. Kade looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Do you _ever_ stop writing?" he whispered amusingly.

She shrugged. "It just comes to me so I have to keep writing."

"Whatever you say, Aud," he said and continued to write.

Audah chuckled and then suddenly came to a stop. She sighed and looked out the window. She looked at the green grass, red roses, white daisies, and bushes with other flowers in them. She loved nature and especially gardens. If only she actually had one.

_What if the world was a garden?_ She thought to herself.

The bell rung and everyone got up and left the room for lunch. Audah and Kade left the classroom and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. They got their lunches before heading outside onto the grass in front of the school and sat down by the "_Old Twisty Tree_". Everyone called it that since it was a big tree that had branches that twisted in every direction.

"So what'd you choose for the essay?" Kade asked and bit into his sandwich.

"Before and after," Audah replied and took a sip from her water bottle.

He nodded and they stayed in complete silence. Audah heard a coo come from above her and she looked up to see a white dove with blue eyes perched on a branch. She smiled at it and then it took off from the branch and flew away.

Audah wondered what a dove represented. Some people said it represented freedom, but she never understood why. She'll have to determine whether that was true or not on her own.

But little did she know, that question was going to be answered by an adventure.

* * *

"_...and they lived happily ever after. The end_," read the blue-eyed boy.

"No! Read another one!" the class exclaimed, all too eager to hear another story.

"Really? A _fourth_ book?" he asked.

They all nodded. "Please Dakota?"

Dakota chuckled and shrugged. "Which one then?"

"_The Three Bears_!"

He nodded and got up to grab the small children's book and began to read.

"_Once upon a time, there were three bears. There was a Papa Bear, and a Mama Bear, and a Baby Bear. One day Mama Bear made some hot porridge. She made a big bowl for Papa Bear. A medium-size bowl for Mama Bear. And a small bowl for Baby Bear. The porridge was very hot, so the three bears went for a walk until it got cool. Just then, along came a little girl named Goldilocks. Goldilocks looked inside the house and there she saw the three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks was hungry, so she tasted Papa Bear's porridge. But it was too hot. Then she tried Mama Bear's porridge. But it was too cold. Then she tried Baby Bear's porridge. It was just right. So she ate and ate, until she ate it all_," Dakota continued to read to the little first graders while their teacher Maggie washed the back table where they were doing art projects.

When people met Dakota, they'd jump to conclusions and think he was a rude, stuck-up, bad-boy because of the way he looked; jeans, skater shoes, black leather jacket, and a beanie. But in reality, Dakota was sweet, caring, and helpful. He took a part-time job at the Philadelphia Daycare to help his friend Maggie look after her students. Maggie knew that since he was getting older and his appearance was changing quickly, that Dakota was going to find out sooner about him being adopted, but Jenna and Noel want to keep it a secret.

Secretly, Maggie hated Jenna and Noel. Dakota was a good-spirited, optimistic kid with a heart made out of gold, but Jenna and Noel didn't see that in him. They saw him as trouble and an annoying kid who'd never get anywhere in his life. But that was when he was at home and here he was free. Sadly, they abused him at home; accusing him of things that he didn't do and that led to the scar slashed against his right eye. Dakota never spoke about what happened at home to anyone; not that he had any friends. Unlike most boys his age, Dakota didn't have any friends since he was made fun of because of the scar and his adoptive parents isolated him from society. The only friend he had was Maggie's son Malcom who was only two years older than him.

"_And the __three bears never saw little Goldilocks again. The end_," Dakota finished and the kids clapped.

"Another one Dakota!" they said.

"Oh gee, I'd really love too, but I've got to run and get to my own classes. But tomorrow I promise we'll read _six_ books. Okay?" he said.

"Okay," they all said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow guys," Dakota said and started to pack up his stuff. "Promise you'll be good for Teacher Maggie until I come back?"

"We will Dakota!"

"All right, keep that promise! Bye!" he said and waved at them before going outside with Maggie.

"Thanks for the help again, Dakota," Maggie said.

"It was nothing Mags. I'll come by tomorrow and read some more stories with the kids," he said.

"All right, but hey, on Friday Malcom and I are going to watch a movie, wanna join us?" she asked.

Dakota thought for a moment. "Sure, I'd like that and besides, since I have classes off that day, I'd like to do something instead of sitting around in my room all day."

She chuckled. "Okay, well get going or you'll be late for architecture class."

"Okay, bye Mags," he said and gave her a hug.

"Bye Dakota," she said and hugged him back before they separated and she watched him ride away on his skateboard.

Dakota rode through town until he reached the Philadelphia Arts Center where he took some classes. He jumped off his skateboard and ran to his architecture class, barely making it on time at _1:59_. Most kids at his school would be in class by now, but since he helped Maggie with the younger kids and had architecture classes, he made up for the work. He sat down in the front next to the window.

"Okay carpenters!" Mr. Ryan said, clasping his hands together. "We're going to start making things with _real_ wood and not from household items. And to make this project much more interesting, we'll be having a guest join us for the whole week next week. He is a brilliant carpenter who, and I quote, "_knows the ways of the wood._" So, come next week he'll be teaching us and if you need help, just ask him or me."

Dakota raised him hand. "What's his name?"

"Ooh, if I told you that I'd be giving away the surprise," Mr. Ryan said.

"Can't you give us a hint, Mr. R?" said another boy.

"Yeah! Just one hint?" another asked.

"Fine," he said and thought for a moment. "His nickname is...'_Tink'_ I believe."

"Like..._'Tinker Bell_'?" Dakota asked, causing the class to giggle.

"Yup. Now, moving on from that subject, we need to be on our best behavior next week, got it?" he asked.

"Got it," the class said.

"Now, if you turn to page twenty-two in your notebooks, you'll see that we took notes on famous sculptures and buildings..." as Mr. Ryan spoke, Dakota stared out the window and couldn't help but ponder who the mysterious guest was.

But Dakota was going to meet someone he didn't even know he'd have an adventure with.

* * *

"And then you just stick it right...here," said the blue-eyed man.

"Right here?" asked the young boy.

"Yes, right _here_," he said.

"I did it!" he exclaimed proudly as he stared at the Mickey Mouse puzzle that had one-thousand pieces to it.

"Will you boys keep it down? Claire is trying to sleep," said the short brunette.

"Sorry Aria," the man apologized.

"It's fine Toby, just make sure you and Sage don't break anything," Aria said and left the room.

Toby met the young boy's hazel eyes and nodded. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Waffles with strawberries and bananas topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over them?" Sage asked.

"Close, but how about _vanilla ice cream_ with strawberries, M&Ms, sprinkles, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries on top at twelve AM?" Toby said.

"Even better. GO!" Sage said and they darted into the giant kitchen.

Grabbing the items they needed, Toby and Sage began to work on their '_masterpiece_' to make it perfect.

Toby was currently living with Aria and Ezra...well, technically _they_ were living with _him_. Aria and Ezra had lost their home since they couldn't pay the bills and were sent packing their bags with their ten year old son Sage and onto the street. Luckily, they ran into Toby and he took them in since he owned a two story house on a big farm. Toby's farm wasn't one of those ones with filthy animals and horrid stenches, but those out of a fairytale where the house was big and beautiful and the land was green and the animals were well-fed and cared for. It was like paradise. After they moved in, Aria got pregnant and had their two year old daughter Claire. She was a spitting image of Aria and Ezra with dark hair and green eyes.

After Toby left Rosewood thirteen years ago, he'd moved to California to get a better job and he did and was a well-known carpenter. He had gotten enough money to buy a farm and live on his own until he stumbled upon his old friends and being the kind soul he was, he helped them in their time of need and took them in. Toby hadn't seen any of his old friends, so seeing Aria and Ezra with their son was quite a surprise for him. But they weren't the only ones who came across and were living with him. He had found Emily and his aunt Anne Sullivan too. He didn't want to be alone in that big house-not that he was scared or anything, he just felt lonely-so he offered them to live with him.

Sage was a lot like Aria and Ezra together. He had the same hazel eyes as Aria and the black curls like Ezra. He was creative and artistic like his mother, but he also had a passion for reading and writing. Sage and Toby had become fast friends and did everything together from riding horses, to riding skateboards, to solving puzzles.

"And...done," Toby said as he and Sage looked at their treat proudly.

Ezra came downstairs and rubbed his eyes. "What are you guys still doing up?"

"Um...nothing..." they both said, hiding their treat behind them.

"Mmm, okay," Ezra said tiredly.

"Um, Dad?" Sage asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"I don't know. We'll see okay?" Ezra said.

"Okay..." Sage said sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I came down here to get a glass of water and then I'm going to bed again, okay?" he said and grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water.

"Okay," they both said.

"Well, good night," Ezra said and kissed Sage's head.

"Good night, Dad," Sage said and hugged him.

_Dad...that could've been me if I hadn't_ _left her..._Toby thought sadly.

A half hour later, Sage was fast asleep on the couch; his head on Toby's lap and his body curled up on the couch. Toby turned off the television and gently picked him up and carried him upstairs. He set him on his bed and tucked him in and kissed his forehead before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him.

Toby walked into his bedroom and closed the door, sighing. He didn't think having Sage around would affect him this much. But _he_ was the one who left _her_ when she needed him the most.

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

_Was._

_He._

_Thinking._

_Back._

_Then?_

Oh yeah, he was thinking about his age instead of the girl he loved. _Idiot_. She probably had an abortion after he left and that saddened him a bit knowing he never got to meet his child. He would never raise one with her ever again. She fell off the face of the earth years ago and her whereabouts are unknown. He wondered where Spencer was. What she was doing. What she was thinking. Was she thinking of him? No of course not, he _left_ her for crying out loud.

Spencer deserved more than him anyways. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, and her smile lit up the whole room. Any guy would be better for her than him. But in all honesty, he still loved her.

But even though he thought he knew what happened after he left, he was about to be proven wrong in the most surprising way ever.

* * *

_**Sorry it was crappy, but I'm seriously writing this at exactly 5:00AM and my eyes are dropping from my lack of sleep. What?! You think I'm lying?! Well, check your e-mail. There's your proof ;-) I'm hoping for some feedback to see if I should continue this story, so click that little review button and it'll make my day :-) And just so you're wondering, I got this idea from watching "The Parent Trap" as most of you may have guessed that, but I'm making it a bit different as you can see. Also, thanks for being the supportive readers you are, and don't worry, I'm planning on updating HUT&NLG VERY soon! And on a nother note, check out SpobyFanForevz's Troigan story! It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Anyways, **_**_g'nite...mornin'...evening...wherever you are FFers! Bye!_**

**_-E.V._**


End file.
